Where I Belong
by Kristen3
Summary: Now that he's got his memories back, Henry spends some time getting to know his mother's new boyfriend. Can the little Mills family learn to deal with this new change? One-shot set after "A Curious Thing." My first time writing Outlaw Queen!


**Author's Note: **Since Henry has his memories back, and we haven't (yet) really seen him interact much with Robin Hood, I decided to write this fill-in bit of Outlaw Queen fluff. It turned out rather short, but it's my first time writing about this couple, so please forgive me! :)

Henry could hardly believe he was here. He sat in a back booth at Granny's surrounded by his mother and Robin Hood. "It's good to have you back," Regina said, unable to resist hugging her son.

"Mom," Henry groaned. He loved Regina, but he was getting a bit old for all of this. "I can't believe I've been here all this time, and I didn't even know you!"

"Well, I was the one who took your memories away, so I can't really blame you for not recognizing me," Regina laughed. "What's done is done. Now, I want you to meet someone who's very special to me." Regina pointed across the table, to where Robin sat.

"Hello, Henry," Robin Hood said. "Your mother's told me quite a bit about you."

Henry shook the legendary thief's hand. Even though he'd seen them kissing before, it was still strange to see their relationship in front of him, now that he knew who they both were. "Hi," he said shyly.

"I've been wanting to meet you for some time now, after the way your mother's been talking about you. I expect my son will be thrilled to meet you as well," Robin said.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet him, too," Henry said, thinking of the pictures he'd seen of Robin Hood's son in his book.

"'Course, Roland's not as grown up as you, but you'll love him just the same."

"Roland is quite adorable," Regina agreed, never taking her eyes off Robin. "He must get that from his father."

Once again, Henry felt a bit uncomfortable. He'd seen Emma around Walsh before, but this was something completely different. For all of his life, he'd never seen Regina interested in anyone before. It was weird. "So, how did you and my mom meet?" Henry asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Well, it was in the Enchanted Forest, actually. I volunteered to go with her into her castle," Robin explained. "We didn't exactly hit it off."

Henry laughed. He could imagine that the Evil Queen wouldn't get along with anyone at first. "I can't believe while I was in New York with Emma, you guys were in the Enchanted Forest." Ever since he'd first read his book and realized that the Fairy Tale Land was real, he'd wanted to go there.

Regina covered his hand with hers. "The Enchanted Forest is our home, but it wasn't the same any more. I missed you."

Henry felt a rush of affection for Regina. He would've liked to say the same, but during that year, he'd had no idea he had any other mother but Emma. "I'm here now," he said. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Robin watched mother and son interact. Despite her reputation, he knew that there was good somewhere in the Evil Queen. Seeing her with Henry was all the proof he needed. "Well, since you missed out on all our adventures in the Enchanted Forest, maybe I could show you a thing or two that I learned over there. I am pretty good with a bow and arrow." Robin smiled at the young boy.

"That would be awesome!" Henry was excited at the thought. He'd learned swordfighting from David last year, and picked up a few fighting techniques from Pan, too. But he'd never held a real bow and arrow. "Can I, Mom?" He looked over at Regina, hoping she'd say yes.

Regina thought the question over. Ever since he'd gotten back to Storybrooke, he'd been well-protected by Emma. But now he had his memories back, and it was time he got to live a little. "I think it would be all right."

"Yes!" Henry said. "I get to learn archery from Robin Hood! My friends would be _so_ jealous!"

Robin and Regina couldn't help laughing at Henry's enthusiasm. Regina had expected her son to be a bit uneasy around her new boyfriend. But apparently, it didn't take much to win over a fourteen-year-old. Now that Henry was back in her life, fully and completely, she'd thought it might some take time to rebuild the family she and Emma had so carefully constructed in the past couple of years. Now, as she saw the two most important people in her life discussing the ins and outs of shooting an arrow, Regina saw she needn't have worried. The Evil Queen was now exactly where she belonged.

**The End**


End file.
